Be My Everything
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: He didn't know if he'd ever tell her, but he was elated that she'd remembered his birthday, and that she'd planned the day so that it would be memorable. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. CXZ Random drabble


_Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all._

* * *

**_Be My Everything_**

* * *

_You've got me dizzy,  
It's quite a show.  
With all this spinning,  
I won't let me, let you go._

_- Smash Cast_

_(Good For You)_

* * *

"Are you _following _me?" Her words echoed off the walls of the tunnel, knowing they would reach whoever was behind her. It had not been hard to figure out someone was following her: she was trained to recognize when she had a tail. She knew she was being followed, and she had a pretty good idea of who it could have been.

As he came closer his features became more defined, from the roots of his brown hair to the trademark smirk that was resting on his lips now.

"Of course not," he replied as he walked closer, knowing there was no point in trying to hide from her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?"

Cammie hadn't been sure it was possible, but his smirk grew a few centimeters more, and somehow became even more mischievous.

"Of course not."

Cammie rolled her eyes. He was definitely lying to her, but both of them knew that and he was only trying to get some heat off of his back from following her at ten O'clock at night.

"Why were you following me?" she asked, cocking her hip in a very Abby sort of way.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a sweet smile. "Why are you sneaking out so late?" he replied.

"That's none of your business."

"Isn't it?" he asked. "You are my girlfriend after all."

"That doesn't mean I'm your property," she replied, still keeping the conversation light. "Am I not allowed to go out on my own?"

"Not when terrorists are out to get you."

"We're in Roseville Zach," Cammie said. "And we both know I know how to take care of myself."

"I still want to know what you're doing."

"And I still want to know why you're following me."

"I'm not following you," he said, his eyes still glinting in the dim light. "Anymore."

His insistent, annoying remarks would have made anyone else frustrated but she knew him to well and was around him too much to let it get to her. She didn't have the heart to be mad or annoyed with him for following her, because he had a good reason to, and he was only trying to make sure she was safe. If she'd been going out for any other reason, she would have been happy for him to come along, but she wasn't about to let him come along for this particular trip.

"I think it's past your bed time," she replied, sounding like a mother hen. "Maybe you should go back to bed."

His eyes crinkled in the most adorable way. "Only if you come with me."

She rolled her eyes and refused to blush, he made comments like that way too often.

"Maybe later," she teased. "But I've got stuff to do."

"What stuff?" he asked curiously.

"Stuff that doesn't concern you," Cammie smiled, knowing he was really becoming curious now.

"Oh?" Zach asked, stepping so that he was right in front of her. "Everything concerns me."

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "You only wish it were that way."

"Come on Gallagher girl," he said. "Tell me what's up."

"Nothing," she lied easily.

"You suck at lying."

"Not as badly as you do."

He playfully glared at her. "You're not meeting up with Jimmy boy are you?"

She knew he was joking, but there was an undertone in his voice that told her that if she answered anything but no to the question he would suddenly become very upset.

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Then what could you possibly be doing sneaking out on a week night?"

"I have to buy stuff."

"For what?"

"Nothing Zach," she said. "Don't worry about."

"You're right," he said. "I'll just come with you."

"You will not."

"Really," he said. "It's okay— I don't mind."

"You're cute, really," Cammie said. "But you can't come."

"Why not?" he whined, sounding like a spoilt child who wasn't getting their way. Cammie wondered when their relationship status had changed from girlfriend/boyfriend to mother/son.

"Because you can't."

"That's not a reason."

"You still can't come."

"What's going to stop me from following you?"

"Nothing," she replied. "If you follow me I'm not going to go and then you'll be very disappointed."

He raised an eyebrow, suddenly confused. He had thought he was figuring it out but she just threw a wrench into his thinking. "This is very suspicious."

"Think what you like."

"What's going on?" he asked again, as though she would tell him the third time he asked.

"I can't tell you," she said. "That's the whole point. Your best bet is to go back to your room and I'll see you in the morning."

"I don't like this."

She wanted to laugh; she knew how aggravating this must be for him. She took a step forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Trust me," Cammie said. "You'll feel much better about it tomorrow."

"I'm still confused."

"I know."

"Just tell me."

"Bye Zach," she said before turning away from her childlike boyfriend and continuing down the passageway.

"Cammie" he called after her. "Just tell me!"

"Don't follow me Zach," she called behind her before disappearing even further into the darkness.

Zach had a scowl on his face. He wanted to follow her, but he didn't think he would, because he knew it would only upset her. He watched the end of the dark hallways until he was certain he couldn't see the outline of her shadow anymore. He sighed and stood begrudgingly in the dark passage.

* * *

_The Next Morning _

Zach was having a weird dream. He had somehow grown gills and was living under the ocean as some sort of mer-person. And he had mer-dog who his was sidekick. They fought crime together. It was a weird experience for Zach.

Zach was startled out of saving a baby mer-cat from a tree by the sound of his girlfriend shouting his name.

"Zach!" Just as he opened his eyes Cammie jumped on top of him with a bright, glowing face. She kissed him on the lips but couldn't stop smiling.

"Uh hi," Zach murmured sleepily, glancing around the room to see if anyone else was in there. When he saw it was clear he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her right on the mouth. "Mmh," he sighed and she kissed him back.

She pulled back and grinned at him.

"What's up with this?" he asked. "I don't think I've ever had you in my bed this early."

Cammie rolled her eyes at Zach's perverted remark.

"Keep it in your pants, today's a special day."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "It is?"

Cammie looked vaguely confused. "Yes."

"Oh shit," Zach said, looking at her with wide eyes. "Is it our anniversary? Baby, I'm so sorry I forgot but I swear I'll make it up to you—"

He stopped when he saw her amused expression. "What?" he asked.

"It's not our anniversary," she said. "That's next month."

"So what's special about today?"

She gave him another weird look. "You really don't know?"

Zach shook his head, feeling as though he were being interrogated.

"Zach," she said. "It's your birthday."

He looked surprised. "It is?"

"You forgot your own birthday?"

Zach shrugged and sat up straighter, but Cammie still straddled his lap. "I guess I must have."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "You're funny."

He shrugged again. "Well if it's my birthday, you know what that means right?"

Her eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch.

"You have to give me whatever I want."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

He grinned. "Birthday sex."

She smacked his arm. "Zach!"

He laughed and kissed her. "Relax, I'm kidding. Kind of."

"You are such a boy," Cammie said but kissed him gently. "Anyway, you have to get up because I've got a big day planned."

Zach groaned. "Gallagher girl."

"Oh hush," she said. "You're going to love it. Plus, I got my mom to excuse you and me from all of our classes."

Zach perked up a bit. "Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

Zach eyes suddenly crumpled with suspicion. "Does this have anything to do with what were you doing last night?"

She smiled at him, her face giving nothing a way, the picture of perfect innocence.

"I'm not telling."

"That's why you wouldn't let me come with you?!"

"I don't know," she shrugged and finally got off of him. "Get dressed. Let's go."

Zach grinned at her bossy attitude. He didn't know if he'd ever tell her, but he was elated that she'd remembered his birthday, and that she'd planned the day so that it would be memorable. No one had ever done anything like that for him, and the fuzzy feeling it gave him was impossible to ignore.

He threw back his covers and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and t shirt.

"Right then," he said. "Where to?"

She smiled, and took his hand, leaning in and giving him a long, loving kiss.

"Follow me."

* * *

Cammie giggled at they sat in the Gazebo, Zach's hands tickling her own feet. She could honestly say that the day had gone perfectly, and, for once, everything had gone according to plan. They had breakfast with all of their friends and then driven (with a security detail) to DC for the day. They walked all over the city, mainly just enjoying being with each other. Though, Cammie had made a point to go to the Ruby Slipper exhibit— for nostalgia's sake. They had only just returned to Roseville and she had treated him to ice cream.

She laughed again as she retracted her feet from his reach and sat up so she could lean against him.

He wrapped an arm around her as he finished the remains of his ice cream cone. He kissed her lips with a sweet, sticky mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She beamed at him. "You're welcome."

"It meant a lot to me," Zach said. It was almost surprising, to see him like this, looking at her with such a tender expression. He was usually all jokes and riddles. She loved that he felt like he could finally be himself around her.

"Oh!" she said, as she suddenly remembered she hadn't given him his present. "I forgot this!" she said as she pulled out a wrapped object from her purse.

"Gallagher girl. . ." he said, sounding as though he didn't want to except her present.

"Just take it," she said, thrusting it into his hands.

"What is it?"

"A birthday present, stupid."

He gave her a look, "I know that. I want to know what's in it."

"Then open it."

He rolled his eyes but pulled the bow off of it. "It feels like clothes. Is it clothes?"

"Just open it."

Zach sighed again but pulled off the wrapping paper, revealing something made entirely out of black leather.

"It's a jacket," she explained as he unfolded it. "To replace the one you gave to me."

He looked over at he. If he were being honest, he'd forgotten about that jacket. But now that he thought about it he was genuinely thankful she'd given him another one. Zach's father had given him the one Cammie now had, and it had always meant a lot to him. But he wasn't going to take it back from her. Now she'd given him one, which somehow, meant more to him than his father's gesture. It meant she cared, it meant that she loved him, and that she never wanted to leave him.

"Thank you," Zach said again, but felt like the words weren't enough. Zach held up the jacket and something fell out of it. He picked it off the ground.  
It was a photograph of the two of them with their arms around each other, grinning like idiots. Zach smiled just by seeing the photo. He turned it over.

_I love you Blackthorne boy _

_X Your Gallagher Girl _

He automatically turned to kiss his girlfriend. No one had even done something so thoughtful for him. He had never felt more cared for and cherished in his life. He didn't care if the feelings were not masculine or strong, it felt damn good to have someone love you this much.

He kissed her hard, wishing he could put into words how much she meant to him as well. How that if anything ever happened to her he think he would combust or fall to pieces.

He rested his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. Why people called her a chameleon was a mystery to him. She was all he could ever see.

"Thank you," he whispered again.

She looked at him, completely elated with his reaction. She was happy he was happy.

"It was my pleasure," she said, kissing him again.

"Get a room!" the two of them then heard someone yelled.

Zach pulled back and listened as they heard people snickering in the background.

"Is that—?" Cammie started.

Zach made a face. "Dillan."

Cammie mirrored Zach's disgusted face. "Gross."

"Which means Jimmy isn't very far behind," he said and stood up. "I remember why I hate this town so much."

Cammie laughed and grabbed her purse. "Come on then," she said and took his hand. "Let's go before they catch up."

Zach nodded and held her hand tightly, knowing that even Dillan and Josh wouldn't be able to spoil their evening.

"Just so we're clear," Zach said as they walked back towards the school. "You didn't go out last night to see Jim-bob back there did you?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "No Zach."

"So what did you go do?"

She gave him a confused look; she thought he would have put it together by now. Zach face held a secret and it made her a tad bit suspicious but she answered it as though he didn't really know where she'd gone.

"I was getting your birthday present."

Zach smirked, "right."

Cammie rolled her eyes but let it go as it was his birthday.

"Glad you didn't follow me now?" she asked.

He sent her a crooked smile, "how do you know I didn't?"

* * *

_AN: Random, cliched one shot that just grew out from my hands. Review if it entertained you even a little bit.  
_Thanks guys ;)


End file.
